A New Beginning
by McFiction
Summary: Aisha and Leia have just been employed as assistants for a Bands Manager, After finding out that the Band Is the Uk Famous Mcfly they are taken of on tour for a romance packed and over all amazing experience! Please Favorite, follow or Review if your enjoying the story!


So here I am, going in for my first ever job interview, Im 18 now and ive finally finished all my A Levels ect, and have finished in college, Im free.

As I get out the car my phone Buzzes

Leia- Where are you? Your first interview and your already late! X x

It was Leia, My best friend since Infant school I guess. She was also applying for a job at the same place as me; we were applying to become assistance for this guy called Matthew Fletcher? They called him "Fletch" for short, but anyway he was a Manager of this Band, Not quite sure of the name but I guess I'll find out!

I shot up the stone steps and into a large building, just opposite Hyde Park, It was pretty BIG!

There I found Leia waiting for me with a big smile of relief on her face, Her Blonde, Wavy hair Draped down her back.

"Hey! Sorry im late, traffic was a nightmare!" I rushed towards her and gave her a hug

"Don't worry about it, seems as if 'Fletch' is running late too!" she replied excitedly

Just as she finished speaking in walked a reasonably tall man with short brown hair, he smiled at us as he walked towards us, that must be him.

"Hi girls! There's been a short change of plan! The other Lady decided not to turn up so I guess you guys both got the job! I'll take you through to the boys just after we sort out some paperwork" he smiled widely, I smiled back and took the papers from his hand, Leia did the same.

Leia's POV:

I looked down at the papers he had just handed me, it was all the usual like name, date of birth and a few other questions until one Word caught my eye 'Mcfly'. The band was Mcfly, I looked up at Aisha who was staring back at me.

We'd both heard of Mcfly but didn't really know any of their Music if im honest! I finished signing out the sheet and handed it to the lady at the counter. Fletch smiled at us and beckoned for us to follow him through into a large studio surrounded by guitar stands, lights and wires! Aisha looked at me wide eyed, and continued into a smaller room were four boys sat strumming on guitars and tapping on furniture.

"Boys these are our new assistants… Leia and Aisha" He looked over at us expecting us to do something.

"Hey" I heard Aisha say awkwardly, she then continued to look down at her feet in embarrassment whilst her cheeks shone a rosy red.

"Hi im Leia" I said,

"I have a cat named Leia…" One of the boys spoke up, He had Blonde hair and was sat down with a ukulele in his hand. I laughed slightly then looked across to Fletch.

"Im Dougie, this is Harry, Danny and Tom!" The second boy spoke up looking rather shyly to the floor, he had blonde hair that fell down against his forehead and a large sleeve tattoo , Harry had brown hair and was holding some drum sticks, and Danny also had brown hair only shorter and also had a rather large set of tattoos.

"Hi!" Danny and Harry echoed

Well this is awkward…

"So anyways Boys Leia and Aisha will be helping out for the next few weeks a lot and will also be coming on tour with us!" Fletch informed them and they all smiled widely, I jumped at the sound of a phone ringing only to see Fletch rush out the room to answer it.

"So are you girls looking forward to tour?" Tom asked with a curious look on his face.

"Yeah of course!" I replied smiling only to realise Aisha had echoed what I said at the exact same time, we laughed slightly and sat down at a table opposite the four boys.

"Will be good to have some YOUNG Female company as well on tour!" Dougie added in looking straight at me. Everyone laughed.

Aisha's POV:

"so do you girls have any interests?" Harry asked

"I do a lot of photography and I also play a bit of guitar?" Leia replied Shyly

"Don't forget that amazing singing voice of yours!" I added on

"Shut up!" Leia whispered, kicking my foot under the table,

"Ouch!" I yelled looking up at her with a big grin on my face,

"What about you Aisha?" I looked up surprised only to find Tom staring into my eyes, so hypnotizing!

"Erm I paint…a lot and I also do A lot of Dance and theatre kind of stuff" I looked up feeling more comforted by their smiles.


End file.
